Happy Halloween KO
by Shaeril McBrown
Summary: Mr. Gar is too scared to celebrate Halloween so K.O. and his friends help him.


It takes place after Season 2's "Monster Party"

The lyrics to La Llorona belong to Chavela Vargas. Also the lyrics belong to Thriller belong to Michael Jackson.

It was a spooky October afternoon. The bats were flying and children going trick or treating.

A little girl walked to a haunted mansion and rings the door bell.

Enid opens the door

A little girl said in spanish "Trick or treat!"

Enid said "Aww how cute!"

Enid gives a little girl candy.

"Thank you"

"You're welcome"

K.O. was humming along to a old song played on a record player.

~Todos me dicen el negro, llorona

Negro pero cariñoso

Todos me dicen el negro, llorona

Negro pero cariñoso~

K.O. said "Come on Enid you know the words!"

Enid said "I'm good singing is not really my thing"

"Oh come on please!"

Enid sighed

Enid wound up getting infected with the singing bug as she sung beautifully and soulfully much to K.O.'s surprise and joy.

~Yo soy como el chile verde, llorona

Picante pero sabroso

Yo soy como el chile verde, llorona

Picante pero sabroso

Ay de mí, llorona

Llorona, tú eres mi chunca

Ay de mí, llorona

Llorona, tú eres mi chunca~

K.O. bursted with happiness upon seeing Enid freely sing her heart out that he joined her in.

~Me quitarán de quererte, llorona

pero de olvidarte nunca

Salías del templo un día, llorona

Cuando al pasar yo te ví

Salías del templo un día, llorona

Cuando al pasar yo te ví

Hermoso huipil llevabas, llorona

Que la virgen te creí

Hermoso hipil llevabas, llorona

Que la virgen te creí

Si porque te quiero quieres, llorona

Quieres que te quieres más

Si porque te quiero quieres, llorona

Quieres que te quieres más

Si ya te he dado la vida, llorona

¿Qué mas quieres?

¿Quieres más?

Si porque te quiero quieres, llorona

Quieres que te quiera más

Si porque te quiero quieres, llorona

Quieres que te quiera más

Si ya te he dado la vida, llorona

¿Qué más quieres?

¿Quieres más?~

The two danced and swung around in a creepy mansion.

HONK! HONK! HONK!

K.O. and Enid look out of the window.

A van now driving to a creepy mansion.

Mr. Gar and Rad walked out of the van.

Mr. Gar gulped "Radicles wh-what is this place!?"

Rad said "I forget to mention that people scare each other for halloween"

Thunder crashing

Rad and Mr. Gar walked into a creepy mansion.

Mr. Gar said "Wha-what is this"

Enid said "It's Halloween"

Mr. Gar gulped

However Icky and Boris appears behind Mr. Gar

Mr. Gar screamed

Enid said "Calm down they're my little brothers Icky and Boris"

Mr. Gar takes a deep breath

Skulls transition

They walked into Enid's room.

Mr. Gar sees the dark purple curtains with skulls on it, a crow on a nightstand and also a skeleton in her dresser.

Mr. Gar thought 'Get a hold of yourself there's nothing to be scared'

An idea popped into K.O.'s head.

K.O. whispers into Enid's ear.

Skulls transition

Mr. Gar walked out of the mansion.

But Mr. Gar hears 1980s halloween music.

Mr. Gar sees K.O., Enid and Rad walking like zombies.

Mr. Gar whimpers

~Darkness falls across the land

The midnite hour is close at hand

Creatures crawl in search of blood

To terrorize yawls neighbourhood

And whosoever shall be found

Without the soul for getting down

Must stand and face the hounds of hell

And rot inside a corpses shell

The demons squeal in sheer delight

It's you they spy, so plump, so right

For although the groove is hard to beat

It's still you stand with frozen feet

You try to run, you try to scream

But no more sun you'll ever see

For evil reached from the crypt

To crush you in it's icy grip

The foulest stench is in the air

The funk of forty thousand years

And grizzy ghouls from every tomb

Are closing in to seal your doom

And though you fight to stay alive

Your body starts to shiver

For no mere mortal can resist

The evil of the thriller...

... Can you dig it?~

K.O. had his brown hair messy. He was wearing a tattered blue school uniform and pale blue makeup.

Enid had her long purple hair down. She was wearing a tattered light pink quinceanera dress and pale blue makeup.

Rad was wearing a tattered clown suit, red nose and white pancake makeup.

Mr. Gar sees Carol dressed as a zombie and now everyone dressed as zombies.

They began to dance

Mr. Gar gulped and joined in.

They began to hummed along to a song.

Thunder crashing

Happy Halloween

The End


End file.
